June 26th, 2014 Patch
__NOEDITSECTION__ New Continent Hossin: Explore a brand new continent with over 80 new bases in a brand new biome. Continent Locking: *Continents can now be locked to a conquering empire in one of two ways: **Dominate the continent by owning at least 94% of the territory **Win an alert *When a continent locks, the conquering empire automatically captures all remaining regions on the continent *All players on the locked continent will be prompted to redeploy to another continent. *A maximum of 2 continents can be locked at any one time. *Whenever a continent is locked the oldest existing locked continent will automatically unlock. *A Continent Benefit is now only active while the continent is locked. *Continent Benefits have changed: **Amerish gives -50% Infantry Purchases (up from -10% Aerospace Purchases) **Esamir gives -50% Mechanized Purchases (up from -10% Mechanized Purchases) **Indar gives -50% Aerospace Purchases (up from -10% Infantry Purchases) **Hossin gives +25% XP (new) *To accommodate continent locking, Global Alerts have been removed from the game, meaning every alert is now specific to a continent *When a continent is unlocked the warpgates on that continent will rotate, and territory will be reset to a default starting configuration for each warpgate. *Warpgates will no longer rotate every other week and are now exclusively rotated via continent locking. Outfits Recruiting: *Do you run an outfit? Looking for some new blood? List your outfit in the brand new recruiting system. *Are you looking to join an outfit? Want to meet some new friends? Find an outfit to join in the brand new recruiting system. *To list your outfit go to the outfit screen and there is a Manage Recruitment button. *To view recruiting outfits, go to the outfits button on the social tab. On the main page is a button to find an outfit. Outfit Decals: *Your outfit can now select a decal to represent yourselves. *Purchase Infantry or Vehicle Outfit decals in their Depot categories for 100 SC or 250 Certs *Equip like a normal decal. If you’re in an outfit and the outfit has a decal selected, the decal will display as the selected decal. *If you’re not in an outfit, the decal will not display. Outfit Base Capture: *When your outfit captures a base your outfit’s decal will be displayed on the faction banners at the base, on the scoreboard, and on the map. *An outfit is recognized as being the captors by being the highest scoring outfit during the base’s capture *For now, this score is simply the cumulative score of the outfit members that participated in the base capture (i.e. the scores that are displayed on the scoreboard). Misc: *The descriptions on the Medical Applicator now list the hotkeys required for healing and reviving. *Adjusted ranges of “Enter Vehicle” and “Equipment Terminal” interactions on Sunderer. **Change reduces overlap and is intended to reduce the chances of accidentally triggering the interaction you don’t want. **When the vehicle is deployed, you will need to get closer to the terminal and closer to the vehicle. **When the vehicle is undeployed there should be no change in the enter vehicle interaction. *A lattice link has been added between TI Alloys and Ceres Hydroponics on Indar. Bug Fixes: *Desynch fix for multiple situations. *Fixed focus issues with the chat window after hitting escape. *Fixed an issue where thermal optics for the Dual-75 Duster were not set up like other belly guns. *The TR Honeycomb camo will now scale correctly. *Updated the descriptions for Liberator belly weapons to be more accurate with recent changes. *The unpurchasable magazine size certification should no longer appear for the Hyena Missile Launcher. *Camo will now apply correctly to the Bruiser Plating and Scrapper Vanguard attachments. *Kills caused by explosions will no longer grant double experience. *Equipping the Ammunition Package during a weapon reload will no longer skip the reload animation. *Adjusted the Ammunition Package so that it it less likely to continuously shake when thrown on uneven terrain. *Fixed an issue where tank reverse turning speed would change when toggling the ‘Invert Reverse Steering for Tanks’ option. Category:Patches